


Remnants: A Story from the World of RWBY

by LostUpInTheClouds



Category: RWBY
Genre: Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Post-Fall of Beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUpInTheClouds/pseuds/LostUpInTheClouds
Summary: A young hunstman working as a bodyguard.An assassin with a secret past.A disgraced soldier fighting against the system.A young girl who ran away from home.Three months after the Fall of Beacon, four misfits, with little in common, discover that, even in a world that seems to be falling around them, they're never truly alone.





	Remnants: A Story from the World of RWBY

Chapter 1

Medwater was a lot quieter than it used to be, especially at night. Ever since the Fall of Beacon, the vast majority of the small fishing town’s population stayed indoors after the streetlights switched on. No one felt safe anymore, and it wasn’t just the Creatures of Grimm. Seeing an institution as big as Beacon Academy collapse in the way it did had given the town’s more unwelcoming residents some extra confidence…

  
“So, what do we have here?” The tall man’s breath was thick with the smell of whiskey as he towered over the young girl. “You must be a long way from home, little girl.”

The girl shrank in on herself.

“Who are you…?”

“I’m just a guy looking to make some money.” The man smiled threateningly. “And you look like you’ve got plenty to share.” What would he take first? There must be lien in her bag. Hell, the bag itself looked expensive enough that it would make plenty if he sold it… And that’s discounting whatever else she had in there. The blue dress she was wearing looked expensive too, although it was going to need a heavy clean to be worth selling, and she had plenty of jewellery to pick from. He’d hit the jackpot.

“Please… Just let me go…”

“I could… But I think I’ll have a look through here first!” He lunged at her bag, pulling it off her arm. There was a purse, with about 200 lien, and a scroll with a large chip out of one corner. Honestly, he was hoping for more. He threw the bag on the ground and grabbed the girl’s arm. “Come on, you gotta have something more…”

“Let go of me!” She tried to tug her arm away, but the man was stronger.

“Oh, don’t make this difficu—” The man was cut off as the girl sunk her teeth into his arm. “Gah!” He roared in pain as he pulled her mouth away and swung his fist at her, sending her stumbling back as the punch connected.

She tripped over the hem of her dress, and collapsed into the mud.

“Please…” she croaked.

“You shouldn’t have bit me, girlie…” the man grunted as he bent down to grab her collar. “You’re gonna give me everything you’ve got, or I’m going to make you pay for it, got it…” He trailed off as he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Piss off…” He turned around to see a tall young man, dressed in black apart from his long green coat, with shoulder-length hair, tied loosely behind his head, and dark green eyes.

“I’m gonna give you five seconds to let go of her.”

“Or what?” the man laughed.

The green-eyed boy smiled as he pulled a pistol, with a large blade sticking out of the bottom, from behind his back. “You really don’t want to find out…”

The man sighed and let go of the girl’s dress. “Fine…” He stepped away from her and started walking away.

To the green-eyed boy, everything looked normal, but through the girl’s eyes, something wasn’t right. A haze of colour started to form around her attacker’s body, moving towards his arm.

“Look out!” she shouted as the man began to turn around. The green-eyed boy stepped to the side as the man charged towards him, a ball of fire encasing his fist. He stuck his leg out, tripping the man up, sending him flying face-first into the mud.

The boy crouched down next to him and held the blade of his gun against the man’s throat. “Now. You are going to go and turn yourself into the police. I think the station is just down the road. And if I ever see you again, you’re going to lose a hand. Okay?”

The man nodded as he wiped mud from his face.

“Well, go on then.” He pulled his weapon away and stood up. “Some people…”

The man scrambled away as the boy holstered his weapon and walked over to the girl.

“I… Thank you… Thank you for helping me,” she said with tears in her eyes.

“You should stop crying. We’re too close to the edge of town to risk Grimm picking up on it…” The boy held out his hand to help the girl up. “What’s your name?”

“Diamond…” the girl whispered as he pulled her up. “Who are you?”

“Silas Verde,” the boy said. “I was just passing through. You looked like you needed some help.”

“Are… Are you a huntsman?”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Silas laughed. “Where are you staying?” he asked. “He’s not the only bad guy wandering around this time of night. I want to make sure you get somewhere safe.”

“I… I’m staying in an inn on the other side of town… Riverside Inn?” Diamond said.

“Yeah, I know the place. Bet the bastard’s charging you twice what the room’s worth, too…” Silas grunted. “Let’s go, then…”  
Silas sighed and started walking along the street.

“Oh… Okay…” Diamond shook herself off and started following after him.

“So, where’d you come from? In the nicest way possible, you don’t exactly dress like a local,” Silas asked as they walked.

“I… I’m from Vale,” Diamond said.

“Vale, huh…” Silas sighed. “Tough break. How are things going back there?”

“Slowly, unfortunately,” Diamond replied. “There was a lot of damage, especially in the outer edges of the city. And everyone’s still so shaken by all of it… The huntsmen and huntresses are working constantly just to keep the Grimm out…”

“Sounds bad… So, what’re you doing so far from home?”

“I…” Diamond stopped. “It’s a long story…”

“Yeah? Me too…” Silas mumbled. “So, how did you get here from Vale?”

“I walked,” Diamond said.

Silas stopped. “You walked, on foot, from Vale?”

“Well, just outside the main city, technically. About a mile from the city gate.”

“A mile outside the city, huh…” Silas knew it sounded familiar, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. Was part of Signal Academy out there? “Thanks for the heads up back there, by the way.”

“Pardon?”

“When that guy came at me with his semblance. You warned me,” Silas explained. “Thanks.”

“Oh…” Diamond said quietly. “Um… You’re welcome.”

Silas pulled out his scroll and typed out a message. “I hadn’t even noticed he was doing anything. I’m lucky you did.”

“I… I suppose I’m good at noticing these things.”

“Yeah, I guess you are…” Silas looked around. It took a moment before he noticed that Diamond had stopped moving altogether. “Everything alright?” he called back to her.

“There… There’s someone there…” Diamond pointed at the air. Silas couldn’t see anything she could have been pointing at, but Diamond could see a faint shimmering field about five meters in front of them. “Who are you?” She looked to Silas, expecting him to bring out his weapon, but instead he was just standing there, with a serious look on his face.

“So, I was right…” he said to himself. “Alright, Wing, you can come out now.”

The air in front of Diamond shifted as a person appeared, seemingly out of thin air. She was short, even shorter than Diamond, and had long black hair, tied behind her head with a ribbon. She was dressed in grey, with two armguards, and two short blades tucked into her belt. As she walked over to Silas, Diamond noticed a strange outline to her back, like there was something under her clothes.

“Find anything?” Silas asked.

“Not yet,” Wing said. “Though apparently, you did…” She glanced over at Diamond.

“She was getting mugged. I helped out, said I’d walk her back to her inn,” Silas explained. “Although, I think I want to ask her a few questions first…”

“Um, questions?” Diamond interrupted. “Questions about what?”

“Your semblance, of course,” Silas said. “Like, you’re not old enough for an academy, and it’s clear you never went to a combat school, so… How is it you know how to use it in the first place?”

“I… I don’t know what you mean…” Diamond said. “I… What semblance?”

“You can see Aura, can’t you?” Silas said.

“I mean… I can, but…” Diamond trailed off. “That’s my semblance?”

“You mean you didn’t know?”

“I… I’ve just always been able to do it… All I really did was train myself to turn it on and off.”

“Seriously?” Wing moved closer to Diamond and studied her closely. “Most people take months, even years of training just to work out what their semblance is. It took days of concentration to be able to keep myself hidden like I can, and Silas here…”

“That’s besides the point,” Silas interjected. “The point is… What does that have to do with you being here in Medwater?”

Diamond shrank in on herself. “I… I’m…” She swallowed. “I’m trying to get to Coquina.”

“In Vacuo?” Wing asked. “You’re not heading for the school, are you?”

“What? No, that’s not it…” Diamond shook her head. “I… I’m looking for someone.”

“Who?” Wing pushed.

“That doesn’t matter,” Silas said. “Say, kid, how’d you like a chaperone there?”

Wing pulled Silas aside. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting us some work.”

“In Vacuo? That’s a long journey for us to make, especially with how dangerous air travel is now,” Wing argued. “And besides, we do have a job here. I don’t really want to be the ones to piss off Le Coeur…”

“Le Coeur can find other bodyguards,” Silas said. “This seems more interesting.”

“We can’t uproot ourselves to go running around across Sanus just because you’re bored…”

“And because she’s weird. She can see Aura. That’s a big deal,” Silas argued. “I think she’ll. Find it particularly interesting.”

“True…” Wing crossed her arms and sighed. “Fine, fine. I guess you’re the boss.”

“Now you’re getting the idea.” Silas smiled as he turned back to Diamond. “Hey, kid, you were listening in, right?”

“I… Uh… Yes…” Diamond stuttered.

“So, how about it?” Silas asked. “Coquina’s a long way. It’s a miracle you’ve gotten this far on your own. Do you really wanna be taking your chances with the desert?”

“How…. How much would you charge?”

“How much have you got?”

“I… I only have 200 lien… I know it isn’t much, but…”

“I’ll take it,” Silas said. “Half now and half when we arrive.”

“Really?” Wing questioned.

“It’s all she’s got. Besides, we can always do some scavenging on the way, see if we can’t find something worth selling,” Silas said. “So, have we got a deal?”

Diamond pulled a 100 lien piece from her bag and looked at it. It was all she’d managed to bring with her, all she’d managed to hide from her father, but… it wouldn’t matter if a Creature of Grimm, or even a man like earlier, killed her before she made it to Vacuo. She held out the card towards Silas.

“Yes, we have.”


End file.
